Peeta y katniss giros inesperados
by LuciaB2896
Summary: Que pasa si un amor de niños los separan, a los 9 años ellos se reencuentran pero cada uno ya tiene su vida, ¿estarán juntos de nuevo?
1. Giros

Yo soy katniss everdeen

soy una joven de 17 años, cabello cafe siempre en una larga trenza, ojos grises, flaca y de estatura media, pero creo que lo que mas me caracteriza es mi caracter, simplemente es algo dificl de tratar, pero solo un poco. Yo realmente soy del sitrito 12 en donde tengo mi historia, pero actualmente estoy viviendo en el distrito 4 junto a mi hermana Prim y mi mamá ¿porque? Simple, a mi madre le ofrecieron trabajo aqui en el ditrito 4.

Dejamos todo en el distrito 12 hace 9 años, incluso una casa que mi padre compro hace mucho tiempo en una residencial un poco alejada. Pero la vida da muchas vueltas y me sucedio una que me dejo sin habla, esta es mi historia

voy llegando a mi casa despues de ir a comer con mi buena amiga johanna mason, abro la puerta de mi casa y encuentro a mi mamá en la sala

-¿Mamá?

-Aqui estoy en la sala- conesta ella con una singular emocion en su voz

Entro a la sala y la encuentro conun papel en la mano

-Hola mamá- le digo


	2. Sorpresa

Capitulo 2

He escuchado decir que ese necesita hablar contigo siempre trae consigo problemas pero en esta ocasión escucho un tono de alegría en la voz de mi mama.

-necesito a hablar contigo y con tu hermana- hace una pausa- he renunciado al hospital- me lo dice tan relajada, sin nada de preocupación que me empiezo a enojar.

¿Cómo piensa que vamos a comer ahora?, ¿acaso piensa que viviremos como vivimos después de la muerte de mi padre?

-¡¿Qué?!- le pregunto perdiendo la paciencia ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Lo mas seguro es que volveré a trabajar como lo hice cuando murió nuestro padre, mientras ella no podía hacer nada, ya que estaba muy deprimida.

-hija, hija calmate, no has escuchado la segunda parte. Esto- me muestra el papel que anteriormente tenía en la mano- es una carta donde me ofrecen trabajo en el distrito 12, con un buen trabajo, no para vivir como reyes, pero este trabajo me lo dan para pasado mañana ¿no te parece bien?

Me quedo sin palabras es una buena noticia, pero aun asi hace 9 años que abandonamos el distrito 12 buscando una mejor vida, y no es solo es eso, además ya tengo una vida hecha aquí.

-¡que! ¿no estas bromeando verdad?

-no hija no estoy bromeando, asi que alista tus maletas, me haces un favor… pasa por el cuarto de Prim y dile que quiero hablar con ella porfavor.

-claro mama

Subo las gradas hacia mi cuarto, toco la puerta del cuarto de mi hermana y me abre la puerta.

-hola Katniss

-hola Prim, mama quiere verte esta en la sala esperándote- le digo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya que ella por una extraña razón me pone de buen humor- apurate patito no la hagas esperar.

-ok graciasKatniss- sale del cuarto y baja las gradas corriendo.

Llego a mi cuarto tiro mi mochila a la cama y enciendo mi laptop, me conecto a mi red social,y tengo una solicitud de amistad.

*¿Quién podrá ser?* Me pregunto, le doy click al icono y me quedo con la boca abierta. ¿acaso es el destino?


	3. aceptando

Claramente yo tengo una vida en el distrito 4, no es muy ostentosa que digamos, tengo amigos pero hay uno en especial, bueno no un amigo, aghhh yo que se, realmente no se si somos novio ya que no tenemos un titulo, pero tampoco nos comportamos como amigos. Su nombre es Sebastián morelli, estatura media, pelo castaño claro, ojos verdes, muy lindos cabe resaltar, realmente es un buen amigo, o lo que sea.

Cuando abro mi red social estaba esperando un mensaje de él. Pero con lo que me encuentro me ha dejado anonadada, justo cuando estaba por ver su perfil, escucho un grito de mi hermana, no se que le pasara, pero me asusto por ende bajo corriendo las gradas y la encuentro con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de mi mama ¿Qué será?

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto un poco asustada.

-¡volvemos al distrito 12!- dice Prim.

*vaya por lo menos alguien esta emocionado* pienso

-si ya lo se patito – le contesto con una sonrisa en la cara- mmm… si me ocupan estaré en mi cuarto y Prim… no vuelvas a gritar así me asustas.

Vuelvo a mi cuarto y veo la pantalla de mi laptop, oh pero si es Peeta Mellark, aquel niño que conocí en el distrito 12. Según lo poco que recuerdo de hace 9 años, era un niño gentil, cabello rubio ondulado, unos hoyuelos realmente hermosos, y unos ojos azules profundos como el mar.

Pero viendo la foto de su perfil, ha cambiado, sigue siendo ojos azules, cabello rubio no tan rizado como antes, sus hoyuelos no se marcan tanto, sus facciones ya no son de un niño, ya que tiene varaba en la cara y una quijada que resalta mucho. Cuando miro su foto miro que hay una joven a la par de él, y según lo que veo en los comentarios son novios, ya que se tratan con mucho cariño, ella se llama Delly. Veo que tiene pelo largo rubio que le llega a la cintura ondulado de las puntas, es de tez blanca. Bueno realmente ella es bonita. No la recuerdo, ha de ser nueva en el distrito.

Solo recuerdo a Gale, nos conocimos porque nuestras madres eran amigas, aparte que compartimos muchas cosas, como el carácter, somos callados y nos encanta el bosque, nos perdíamos horas y horas en el.

Incluso el llego a confesarme que me amaba, pero esos sucedió luego de la muerte de mi padre, cuando yo solo pensaba en Prim, entonces lo ignore, pero seguíamos siendo buenos amigos. Me pregunto qué será de el ¿todavía me recordara? ¿tendrá los mismos sentimientos por mi?. Pero eso me complicaría las cosas.

Retomando lo que estaba haciendo, acepto la invitación de Peeta Mellark.

**ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO MI FIC. ACEPTO OPINIONES, INCLUSO DENME IDEAS PARA AGREGARLAS. Y GRACIAS POR LEERLO. ACTUALIZARE MUY PRONTO. BESOS**


	4. aceptando II

Bueno ya lo acepte y me salgo de su perfil, enciendo mi ipod escucho música mientras termino mi tarea de geometría. Luego de 5 ejercicios de encontrar áreas de solidos me cae una notificación, un mensaje realmente. ¡es Peeta!. Por algún motivo desconocido me sonrojo y leo el mensaje.

-*Hola Katniss, soy Peeta, bueno es mas que lógico por mi nombre de usuario, en fin, un día estaba navegando y te encontré y te mande la solicitud espero que no te enojes, o tu novio si es que lo tienes, bueno me gustaría que retomáramos nuestra, si se puede llamar, amistad de hace 9 o 10 años, realmente no recuerdo cuanto tiempo ha pasado, espero que estés bien. PEETA*

Sigo viendo los mensajes y me encuentro un mensaje de Sebastián, esta vez tengo una sonrisa realmente estúpida en la cara.

-*kat, que tal si mañana te invito a comer, di que sí, espero que sí, BESOS*

En el mismo instante contesto:

-*claro, además tengo que hablar contigo*

Al minuto me contesta:

-*¿acaso estoy en problemas?*

-*¡no! Y ¿Por qué estarías en problemas?* - le pregunto coquetamente

-*simple curiosidad, ah y te espero en el ligar de siempre, tendremos un picnic*

Nuestro lugar de siempre es un gran árbol un poco alejado de todo, con una vista hermosa a una pradera que parecía que no tenía fin. No le contesto pero le contesto a Peeta.

-*claro que me acuerdo de ti y no estoy enojada, veo que recuerdas mi carácter, en fin, es bueno saber de ti*

Retomo lo que estaba haciendo y cuando termino me acuesto en mi cama con los auriculares de mi ipod en la oreja, me pongo a pensar en todo lo que dejare aquí, en Sebastián más que todo y como tomara mi partida. Recuerdo el primer beso que tuve con el a la orilla de la playa después de una fiesta, y me sonrojo, creo que realmente me gusta. Así pasan los minutos cuando veo el reloj veo que son las 10:39 de la noche. Es realmente tarde reviso mi laptop, espero un mensaje de Sebastián el cual no está, pero tengo uno de Peeta.

-*veo que sigues siendo la misma, aquella que dice lo que se necesita, no como uno que habla hasta por lo codos, mmmmm… quisiera hablar contigo, puedes conectarte a Skype… tienes una cuenta ¿cierto? Contéstame*

¨parece carente de novia¨ piensa

A los pocos minutos me cae su correo entro a mi cuenta de skype. Presiono hacer llamada y sale el en la pantalla y simplemente me quedo sin palabras

**ESTA ES LA ULTIMA ACTUALIZACION DEL AÑO, COMO DIJE ANTES, ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO, ACEPTO SUGERENCIASS, CRITICAS, TOMATAZOS, PANSAZOS, AZUCARILLAZOS, HACHAZOS, FLECHAZOS... LO QUE SEA FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**


	5. Proposiciones

Ahi esta el como lo recordaba, pero infinitas veces mas sexy. Su pelo rubio alborotado de una manera que casi le tapan los ojos, una sonrisa que arranca suspiros, unos ojos azules que me quedan viendo, analizandome y yo perdiendome en ellos y los mas asombroso de todo es que se encuentra sin camisa con un torso muy marcado, y quien sabe si anda boxers... Con solo pensarlo me sonrojo.

-hola, ¿porque estas roja?- pregunta con curiosidad.

-hola, um ando algo enferma- *mentirosa* me grita mi subconsciente

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, solo observandonos, perdidos en el tiempo.

-te ves...-se que queda viendo

-¿como me veo?- pregunto con un poco de interés -olvidalo, ¿que tal estás?, ¿no se enojará tu novio porque estas hablando tan tarde conmigo?, mira que ya son mas de las 10 de la noche.

Me quedo pensando si le digo de que no tengo novio de que solo somos amigos y algo mas, pero eso me haria parecer una cualquiera enfrente de el.

-no claro que no, el no se enojaría y ademas estoy hablando con un amigo y ademas no estamos haciendo nada malo.

Veo que el hace una mueca de disgusto, pero simplemente lo ignoro.

- y tu novia no se enojaria... - pregunto para aligerar su estado no animo.

-no por estos momento las cosas estan complicadas con ambos, pero ademas no estoy aqui para hablar de ella, ni de tu novio -frunce el ceño, y enfatiza la palabra "novio" - y cuantame, ¿que ha sido de Katniss Everdeen la chica de hace 9 años.

Le cuento todo lo que me puede parecer importante, me rio con sus ocurrencias, realmente es un choco muy divertido, pasamos horas y horas hablando cuando veo que son la 1 de la mañana me despido de el diciendole que voy a clases ese dia y nos ponemos de acuerdo para hablar de nuevo ese dia en la noche. Le deseo bueno noche, apago mi laptop, y me duermo con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Ese dia me despierto con una sonrisa en la cara, recordando que teng una cita con Sebastian. Bajo la ultima grada brincando y mi mamá se asusta.

-hey, parece que amanecimos de buen animo- dice ella con cierto tono sarcastico-¿se puede saber porque?

-si amaneci de buen ánimo, pero no te lo puedo decir- le contesto

- ¿y a mi me lo puede decir? -pregunta Prim, mientras entra a la cocina

-claro que no, patito-le contesto revolviendole el pelo.

Voy llegando a la escuela, despues de mi desayuno con Prim y mamá y me encuentro a Johanna.

-hey, hola descerebrada- ella tiene 17 años, tiene pelo corto color negro.

-hola- le contesto con mucha emoción.

-parece que andamos de buen animo, algo muy raro en ti, no se como te puede aguantar Sebastian, ¿hay algo especial?

-si, hoy tengo una cita con Sebastian-le digo con cierto rubor en mis cachetes.

-uhhh ya, acaso no es hora de que el se ponga serio contigo?

-no lo se, oye mañana me voy para el distrito 12

Ella me queda viendo con los ojos mas grande qu nunca.

-¿y cuando regresas?- pregunta

-me estas entendiendo mal, me voy a vivir al distrito 12, pero regresare en vacaciones a visitarte.

- esta bien, pero estoy dolida porque no me lo dijiste con tiempo- me reclama enojada-¿que va a ser de nuestras visitas a la playa? ¿Y las fiestas? No mandaremos mensajes ¿cierto?¡¿cierto?!

- si, pues cuando venga para vacaciones iremos a la playa, ademas las vacaciones son en un mesno te desesperes.

Seguimos caminando hasta nuestra aula de clases, sintiendome que todas las clases son larguisimas, estoy muy emocionada por ver a Sebastian. Cuando salgo de clases me despido de Johanna, diciendole que mañana me voy y que no veremso pronto.

Salgo de la escuela y me voy hacia nuestro árbol, donde lo encuentro a el, ahi esta con una manta extendida en la grama y separando la comida.

-hola -le digo tímidamente

- hola - me dice parandose y dandome un beso en los labios.

Me siento a la par de el y me empieza a hablar, yo solo contesto con monosilabos, porque se que le tengo que decir que mañana me voy.

-¿oye que te pasa? ¿estas bien? - me pregunta preocupado tomandome -por el rostro.

-nada, solo que ...

- antes que me diga ma digas algo... Yo te traje aqui para...

Se crea un minuto de silencio, el toma una bocanada de aire y dice.

- te amo, y quiero que seas mi novia ¿puedes?

Gracias por leer mi fic estare actualizando pronto

/katnisspeetax100pre gracia por leer mi fic, espero te este gustando, yo tambien amo a peeta y katniss y estare tomando tus opiniones.


	6. Más proposiciones

Esto me ha dejado helada, su novia, su novia... ¡su novia! Claro que uiero pero como vamos a hacer cuando yo viva en el 12 y él en el 4 ¿acaso solo nos veremos en vacaciones? Y que pasaria si cuanod yo regrese lo encuentro con alguien mas, que tal con Mitchell, siempre la encuentro alrededor de él cuanod yo no lo estoy.

Cuando estaba abriendo la boca para hablar, el se abalanzo sobre mi, me tomo de la cintura ,me acosto en la grama y me beso, un beso que decia mucho de cuan desesperado estaba. Se separo de mi empezo a besarme el cuello, ahi fue cuando le solte la bomba.

- Me tengo que ir

- ok, yo te voy a dejar a tu casa.

- No, me estas entendiendo mal, me tengo que ir del distrito

Él que do vinedo, buscando una explicacion en mis ojos. Me pare y salí corriendo lo mas rapido que pude, odio las despedidas y con la ultima persona que yo me quiero despedir es de él. Pero rapidamente me alcanzo y me tomo del brazo.

- oye, estas bien... Estaremos bien- se inclina y me besa suavemente, esta vez yo le correspondo el beso- ¿y ese beso, significa un si a mi propuesta?

Yo asiento algo avergonzada. Me toma por la cintura de nuevo y me eleva. Sonriendome y sonriendole.

-¿cuando te vas?- me pregunta mientras me abraza

- Mañana, pero en un mes regreso, por las vacaciones. No te vas a librar de mi tan facilmente.- le contesto mientras le toco la nariz.

- yo te iré a dejar a la estacion. Y te estaré esperando con ansias. - me vuelve a besar.

Asi la pasamos todo lo que resta de la tarde mientras regresamos a nuestra picnic y nos terminamos toda la comida que él preparo. Cuando guardamos todo, me lleva hasta mi casa ya que trngo que alistar maletas, mañana será un dia muy largo. Me deja en la puerta y nos damos un abrazo.

-te veré dentro de un mes, te voy a extrañar mucho hasta entonces. - me dice mientras me da un beso.

-yo tambien- le digo, se me hace un nudo en la garganta y empiezo a llorar.

Odio llorar enfrente de otras personas ya que me hace demostrarme debil.

-shhhh, no llores... Te esperare todo lo que quieras, te amo y no lo olvides. - me abraza por ultima vez y me marcha.

Subo a mi cuarto, hoy no quiero hablar con nadie. Me meto a mi cama, recuerdo que tengo una llamada pendiente con Peeta, asi que dcido ordenar mi maleta mientras hable con él.

Entro a skype y lo llamo, a los segundo me contesta.

-¡hola!

- hola, oye me diculpas si mientras hablo contigo ordeno mi maleta.

- no hay problema, ¿maleta? ¿acaso te vas de viaje?

- viaje no, mudanza si, regresó al distrito 12

- no estas bromeando ¿cierto?

- claro que no

Comenzamos a hablar de lo que hemos el dia de hoy, yo le digo que he tenido una cita con mi novio y èl pues solamente ha ido a la escuela. Me comenta ue las cosas en el 12 han cambiado y que su familia tiene una casa justo enfrente de la mia, y que voy a tener que aguantarlo todos los dias porque también iremos a la misma escuela. Continuamos hablando cuando fuimos compañeros en la escuela, el me cuanta un monton de cosas que recuerda de mi, noto que me observaba mucho, incluso me habla de Gale.

- y... ¿A que hora vienes mañana? - pregunta con interes

- pues yo creo que como a las 5 de la tarde.

-¿te incomodaria que fuera a recogerte a la estacion de tren a ti y a tu familia?

Me a dejado sin habla de nuevo y al mism tiempo ahogo un suspiro...


	7. despedidas

**Hola aquí les presento un capitulo más, espero que les guste y comenten por favor me dan ánimos. Gracias a los que dan follow y pusieron mi historia en favorita.**

Empiezo a creer que me comió la lengua el gato, siento que no me pueden salir palabras de mi boca.

-Katniss, ¿estás bien? – pregunta Peeta asustado.

-mmmmm… si estoy bien, es que no me esperaba esa pregunta y si, si puedes ir si quieres y si te dejan.

-¿si me dejan?

-sí, ya sabes, tu novia.

-oh, eso. – hace una pausa- ya no somos novios.

¡Oh! Otra imprudez en menos de 5 minutos, quiero que la tierra me trague ¡Maldita sea!.

-Yo lo siento, no lo sabía, perdón – le digo apenada.

- no te preocupes, y dime… mmm… que vas a hacer con tu novio, ya que vienes para acá – lo miro y su cara se empieza a tornar un poco carmesí y sus hermosos hoyuelos aparecen.

-ahhh pues yo en un mes regreso por las vacaciones, veremos que decidimos luego.

No lo noto muy conforme con mi respuesta. Pero de todos modos que le puede interesar a él. Seguimos hablando por una hora mientras yo sigo empacando. Nos reímos mucho, él es muy graciosos en realidad. Me despido de él prometiéndole que la llevare ostras, ya que a él le encantan.

Me acuesto en mi cama, y me duermo inmediatamente, no sin antes ver un mensaje de Sebastián con un *TE AMO*

Me levanto temprano en la mañana hoy será un día dulce y amargo. Oigo un leve golpe en mi puerta. Le digo que pase y es Sebastián.

-Arriba dormilona, hoy es un gran, gran día, jajajajajaja, apuesto que me oí como las personas del capitolio- se me acerca y me da un beso.

-Buenos días, y si, sonaste como uno, oye le puedes ayudar a mi mama mientras yo me baño- le digo con una sonrisa en la cara

- está bien, te espero abajo.

Cuando termino mi baño, salgo de mi cuarto y me encuentro a mi madre platicando con Sebastián, ella acepta a Sebastián, incluso me preguntaba si éramos novios, yo siempre le contestaba que no, pero parece que Sebastián ya se lo comento. Terminamos de empacar y mi mama nos dice:

-bueno creo que todo está listo, Prim está empacando lo último de ella. Los dejare solos mientras me baño.

Ella sale de la cocina y me deja sola con Sebastián, inmediatamente corro a sus brazos y los abrazo, tomándolo por su cintura y el me devuelve en abrazo.

-te voy a extrañar- digo

-yo también- dice- oye no llores, en dos semanas ire a visitarte, incluso ya tengo mis boletos de tren, para que nadie se pueda robar a mi chica y después tu vendrás aquí ¿lo recuerdas?- eso me reconforta un poco, muy pronto volveré pero eso no para mis pequeños y pausados sollozos.

Le pido a Sebastián que me acompañe a la playa para poder recoger el encargo de Peeta, caminamos por la playa, tomados de la mano. Cuando regresamos mi mama dice que es hora de ir a a la estación de tren. Sebastián me abraza constantemente, teniendo miedo de perderme. No le he contado que Peeta me está esperando en el 12, la verdad es que no le tomo mucha importancia.

Cuando llegamos a la estación de trenes, se me hace un nudo en la garganta, no creo que pueda hablar, Sebastián me consuela, de nuevo, diciéndome que me esperara. Pero algo en mi me dice que las cosas cambiaran.

**Tengo pensado publicar hoy otro capitulo, tengo ya varios capítulos adelantados, los tengo escritos en mi celular, comenten me dan mucho animos. Acepto ideas, criticas y todo lo que quiera. Saludos tributos.**


	8. Recuerdos

**lo prometido es deuda, aqui un capitulo mas.**

Cuando entro al tren, tomo en asiento cerca de la ventana, para ver el mar. Y empiezo a recordar viejos tiempos, para ser más exacta el día que conocí a Sebastián.

_FLASHBACK_

Era un día caluroso, así que Johanna y yo decidimos ir a la playa. Aquella playa estaba realmente llena. Elegimos un restaurante para poder refrescarnos, eligiendo una limonada cada una. Empezamos a platicar de esto y aquello. Yo sentía que alguien me miraba, pero no quería voltear a ver quién era. Johanna se levantó diciendo que tenía que ir al baño, así que me quede sola, me coloco mis lentes oscuros y auriculares. Después de eso todo sucede en cámara lenta. Un mesero tiro toda una limonada en mi empapándome toda. Lo maldije mil veces, le dije hasta de lo que iba a morir, estaba muy enfadada, entonces alguien me tendió una toalla. El mesero me pedía perdón mil veces, pero yo no le prestaba atención solo tenía ojos para él. Luego el mesero se sintió ignorado se fue. Era Sebastián, el que me tendió la toalla.

Me aparto del espectáculo y me tendió una mano para que lo siguiera, yo lo seguí anonadada por su hermosura. Andaba unos lentes de aviaros, unos shorts, y con una camisa cuello v.

Estuvimos hablando largo tiempo, el me confeso que me estaba viendo, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que era cierto lo que sentía. Me llevo a una caminata a la playa en un bello atardecer, luego regresamos al restaurante y Johanna se quedó con la boca abierta cuando lo vio. Ella me hacía muecas cuando se lo presente. Esa misma tarde me pidió mi número de celular y nos volvimos muy bueno amigos, ahora novios.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

él tiene un montón de mujeres que andan atrás de él, especialmente Michell, pero el me asegura que soy a la única que el mira, el me lo ha demostrado, espero que eso no cambie. Tomo una pequeña siesta, hasta que siento que el tren se para, y eso solo puede significar algo. Hemos llegado.

Mi corazón se paraliza recordando que Peeta está afuera esperándome. Despierto a Prim ya que ella venia dormida en mi regazo. Le digo que se prepare que ya hemos llegado y que se coloque el sueter ya que está haciendo frio.

Tomo la mano de Prim y salimos del tren. Cuando salgo del tren el frio golpea mi cara y escucho mi nombre a lo lejos. Es Peeta, y viene corriendo hacia mi. Cuando llega a mi lado, duda en hacerlo, pero me termina abrazando, mi cabeza queda justo donde esa su corazón, el cual esta muy acelerado. Sus brazos fuertes me rodean y por un segundo me olvido del frio, Prim me hace muecas.

Nuestra burbuja se rompe cuando escuchamos un carraspeo atrás de Peeta y el me suelta. Vuelvo a sentir el frio y me estremezco. Miro a la quien nos carraspeo y estoy asombrado, es Delly.

**ESPERO LES GUSTE. NO ESTOY MUY A GUSTO CON ESTE CAPITULO. GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR LOS FAVORITOS Y REVIEW ESPECIALMENTE A **katnisspeetax100pre **QUE ME COMENTA. ACEPTO CRITICAS, CONSEJOS, Y SI QUIEREN QUE AGREGE ALGO DIGANMELO. RECUERDEN QUE 2 CABEZAS PIENSAN MEJOR QUE UNA.**

**NOS VEMOS MAÑANA. SALUDO, BESOS Y ABRAZOS TRIBUTOS. **


	9. Momentos incomodos

**HOLA, AQUÍ LES DEJO UNA CAPITULO MAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.**

Nunca se me había presentado una situación tan incómoda. Y eso me pasa justamente el primer día de regreso al distrito 12.

-hola ¿y tú eres?- me pregunta Delly con cierto aire de hipocresía.

-ella es Katniss Everdeen- le contesta Peeta, mientras me ve- fue compañera mía en la escuela hasta los nueve años. Y además ya me habías oído hablar de ella.

¡oh! El le ha hablado de… ¿MI? No sé qué pensar. Tengo un millón de pensamientos en mi cabeza.

-mucho gusto- me dice con una sonrisa muy, pero muy fingida- Peeta, AMOR, podemos hablar- cabe resaltar que dijo con mucho énfasis la palaba AMOR.

-Si claro, ya regreso Katniss.

Veo como desaparece con Delly, ella se ve realmente enojada tanto, que cuando Peeta le toma la mano ella se la suelta inmediatamente. Decido ignorarlos y me voy hacia dónde está mi mama arreglando lo de nuestras maletas. Pero cada tantos minutos veo en dirección a Peeta y me parece que tiene problemas. ¿Acaso es mi culpa? La verdad de todo esto, es que no me debería sentir culpable el fue el que se ofreció a venir a traerme, pero tal parece que tanto el como yo, no contábamos con la presencia de Delly. Peeta trata de darle un beso de despedida, ella se da la vuelta, rechazándolo. _¨uhh eso dolió¨ pienso_. Cuando le mira a mi dirección, nuestras miradas se encuentran, yo soy la primera en apartarla, puede pensar que lo estaba viendo, ahh pero realmente los estaba viendo.

Cuando logra estar a mi lado me pregunta

-¿Todo listo?

-mmmm sí, mi mama está pidiendo las ultimas maletas y…¿a ti como te fue?

-he tenido días peores- me contesta haciendo una mueca.

Esa respuesta fue como decirme, *no quiero hablar de eso*, así que no sigo insistiendo.

Cuando tenemos nuestras maletas a mano, Peeta lleva la mayoría, mientras nos dirigimos a nuestra casa. Él va platicando animadamente con mi madre, mientras Prim y yo vamos atrás de ellos.

-oye, ¿ese el Peeta Mellark, el hijo del panadero? – me pregunta Prim con curiosidad.

-si, ¿porque preguntas?

-simple curiosidad- pero hay algo que ella no me dice.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra casa, queda en una residencial donde todas las casas tienen el mismo modelo. Peeta nos deja en la puerta, y se despide de mi madre y Prim. Cuando se despide de mi, me da un beso en las comisura de los labios, dejándome boca abierta, mientras me promete que me traerá pan para desayunar.

**HOLA, DE NUEVO, TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR, MAS TARDE. DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.**


	10. abrazos

**Aquí un capitulo más largo. ENJOY!**

Entro a mi casa un poco confundida por lo que paso hace unos minutos, mi mama y Prim, están desempacando todo lo de la cocina. Cuando me acerco a ellas para ayudarles mi mama me dice:

-Katniss, acaso Peeta es el hijo del panadero, es un buen joven y muy gentil.

- si mama, es el, pero en estos momentos no quiero hablar de él, si me necesitan estaré en mi cuarto ¿es el mismo de siempre verdad?

- si es el mismo de antes, ahh mañana viernes tengo que ir a trabajar.

-ok mama.

Subo a mi cuarto, y me asombra encontrarlo tal y como lo deje hace 9 años. Las paredes de un color blanco hueso, con un enorme árbol pintado en café, en la cabecera de mi cama. Y lo mejor de todo es que tengo mi propio baño.

Cuando me dispongo a desempacar, lo primero que desempaco es una retratera que tengo con Sebastián y yo debajo de nuestro árbol, ambos con una gran sonrisa. Todavía recuerdo el día que Johanna tomo esa foto.

_FLASHBACK_

_Después de una tarde de colegio. Johanna, Sebastián y yo decidimos ir a pasar una tarde en ese árbol. Después de muchas bromas de Johanna respecto a mi relación con Sebastián, me irrite tanto,_

_-¡YA JOHANNA!, esto harta, deja de hacer bromas con mi pellejo._

_Sebastián me miro con los ojos más grandes que nunca._

_-hey, calmada descerebrada – me dice poniendo las manos en alto – en serio Sebastián no sé cómo la aguantas, dicen que el amor hace milagro y ya veo que es cierto._

_Ese comentario me saca de mis casillas, recojo una rama que encuentro, apunto a su cabeza y ¡BINGO! ¡HOYO EN UNO! Se empieza a sobar la cabeza y Sebastián se tira una carcajada._

_-sabes que Johanna- le dice Sebastián- mejor tómanos una foto._

_-ok, ok, pero por favor haz que Katniss sonríe, mira que con esa cara…- dice Johanna_

_-con esa cara que… - le reprocho._

_- que con esa cara, Sebastián se ha enamorado de ti. – Siento sarcasmo en su voz_

_Sebastián me rodea con su brazo la cintura, y me acerca a él. Me dice *TE QUIERO* al oído, es por eso que salgo con una sonrisa dibujada en mi cara._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Tomo la retratera con mucho cariño y la pongo en mi mesa de noche. Me asomo a la ventana de mi cuarto, esta tiene una vista de toda la residencial, incluyendo la de Peeta que se encuentra enfrente a la mía. Miro en dirección a su casa, donde logro verlo a el, donde supongo que es su cuarto. Está haciendo pesas, sin camisa, todo el rubor sube a mi cara, me alejo de la ventana sintiéndome una intrusa. Agarro mi laptop, para conectarme a skype y poder hablar con Sebastián, el no se encuentra conectado, asi que llamo a Peeta, él me contesta inmediatamente.

-hola, ¿sabes?, no hay necesidad de llamarme, si te hago falta solo ven a buscarme – me lo dice mientras suprime una carcajada

- JA, JA, JA muy gracioso- le digo sintiéndome culpable.- me preguntaba si… ¿me puedes llevar a conocer el distrito?

- claro, no hay problema, solo abrígate bien está haciendo mucho frio y no quiere que cojas un resfriado.

Me pongo mis únicas botas, ya que en el cuatro no eran necesarias. Un abrigo de lana y ya estoy lista. Cuando salgo a la entrada veo que cae nieve, decido ir por un gorro, así que le hago una seña a Peeta para que me espere y voy a la refrigeradora por sus ostras. Salgo y lo encuentro muy rosado de lo cachetes por el frio, así se mira muy lindo.

-¿A dónde vamos? – me pregunta, mientras frota sus manos para entrar en calor.

- ¿A dónde me recomiendas ir?

- a la plaza central, esta muy linda

Afirmo con la cabeza y empezamos a caminar, ambos vamos abrazando nuestros cuerpos para entrar en calor, en un silencio incomodo, ninguno de los dos sabe que decir. Mientras mi mente empieza a divagar en Sebastián y porque no me contesto, reviso mi celular y tampoco hay nada de él.

Cuando llegamos a la plaza tomamos asiento en unas bancas, mientras veo que a Peeta todo mundo lo conoce y lo saluda, incluso hay mujeres que cuando lo ven casi se desmayan.

-eres popular- le digo

- sí, pero no… realmente no quiero hablar de eso – me dice con la mirada ensombrecida, mientras desaparece el color azul de sus ojos - ¿iras a mí misma escuela?

-esa es la idea, mañana es mi primer día, espero que seamos compañeros- le digo con una sonrisa.

- ojala que sí, te presentare a todos mis amigos, en especial a Finnick, él es muy raro, pero es muy bueno, a veces puede llegar a ser muy coqueto – me dice con una mueca- pero claro, a ti no te puede importar, por tu novio.

Siento un tono amargo en su voz, pero me entra mucho curiosidad por su amigo, espero que podamos llevarnos bien, aunque seamos de personalidades totalmente diferentes.

-ah si – le contesto- Sebastián no es celoso.

-¿Sebastián? ¿Ese es su nombre? – frunce el ceño

- Sebastián Morelli- digo con orgullo- y cambiando de tema, no sabía que iba a ir tu novia a la estación de trenes ¿Delly? ¿Así se llama cierto? ¿y tenía entendido que ya no eran novios?

-uh- hace una mueca- la verdad es que…bueno…. Es complicado decidimos darnos otra oportunidad y ella me siguió a la estación de trenes. Yo no sabía que ella estaba ahí, le dio un ataque de celos al verte.

- vi cuando ella te estaba reclamando, lo siento no molestar.

- no es nada.

Cuando le entrego la bolsa con las ostras, el inmediatamente se las empieza a comer, cuando abre su tercera ostra, encuentra una perla, la cual me obsequia, le doy las gracias, y estoy agradecida que tenga las cara roja del frio y no pueda notar mi rubor. Le meto en la bolsa de mi jean.

Seguimos platicando, de repente me estremezco por el frio.

-¿tienes frio?

-sí, estoy acostumbrada al calor, así que imagínatelo.

Se me queda viendo, pensando en algo, pero no logro adivinar que es, se acerca a mí y me abraza, me pongo rígida al instante. Él lo nota.

-así entraras en calor- me dice

Permanecemos en esa posición, platicando, riéndonos hasta que empieza a oscurecer. Se levanta y me da la mano para levantarme, pero me sigue abrazando hasta que llegamos a casa. Me deja en la puerta, cuando se separa de mí, me doy cuenta de que no tenía frio gracias a él, me queda viendo con sus hermosos ojos azules, sacude su cabeza, pero no vuelve a acercarse a mí y me dice adiós. Cuando subo a mi cuarto, tengo cuatro llamadas perdidas de Sebastián, pero no tengo ganas de hablar con el, estoy confundida con la actitud de Peeta. Saco la perla que me obsequio y la coloco a la par de la retratera con Sebastián. Inmediatamente me meto a mi cama, para lograr entrar en calor y no extrañar los brazos de Peeta, y caigo en un sueño de unos ojos azules viéndome fijamente.


	11. enojo

**HOLA! DE AHORA EN ADELANTE, CREO QUE LOS CAPITULO VIENEN MAS LARGOS, ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

Me levanto, reviso mi celular, tengo un mensaje de Sebastián.

*luego de ver tu llamada, te estuve llamando, espero que te encuentres bien, TE AMO*

Comienzo bien el día, hoy es mi primer día de escuela, tomo una ducha rápida, cuando entro a la cocina Prim y mama no están, pero me dejaron una nota diciendo que se tuvieron que ir. Escucho la que tocan la puerta, cuando voy a abrir, es Peeta. Con el pelo aun mojado por su reciente ducha y con una sonrisa mostrando sus hoyuelos.

-Hola y buenos días – me dice dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-hola Peeta, ¿es hora de irnos?

-si – y sonríe

Vamos caminando hacia la escuela. El me empieza a contar de sus amigos, según los nombre que me dice son: Finnick, Annie, Cato y Glimmer. Siento que vibra mi celular, es una llamada de Sebastián, sonrió hacia mi celular y le hago una mueca a Peeta dándole a entender que tengo una llamada.

-hola- le digo con una sonrisa.

Miro a Peeta de reojo, y se pone tenso.

-hola, ¿estas ocupada?

-voy caminando hacia la escuela con un amigo – miro que Peeta frunce el ceño y aprieta la quijada.

-¿un amigo?- pregunta Sebastián con interés.

- si, un amigo.

-oh ya… - hace una pausa- necesito hablar contigo hoy por la noche ¿puedes?

- claro que puedo, ¿algo importante?

- si, pero mejor te lo digo en la noche- dice mientras tartamudea- me tengo que ir, mándale saludos a tu amigo de mi parte. TE AMO.

-yo le digo y…- me sonrojo – yo también.

Cuando cuelgo la llamada casi estamos en la escuela.

-Peeta, saludes te manda Sebastian, ¿sabes? En dos semanas lo conoceras el vendrá de visita.

Solo asiente, y no me dice nada, la verdad es que lo noto extraño. Seguimos caminando y noto que sigue con su ceño fruncido.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto.

-como no he de estarlo- dice con sarcasmo

Como voy a entenderlo, no lo conozco y se enoja conmigo. Me alejo de el realmente enojada, tengo derecho a estar enojada prácticamente me esta ignorando. Luego me toma del brazo.

-oye perdón, es que….- tartamudea.

-¿Qué?

-olvidalo, ven vamos a la cafetería.- me toma de la mano y siento un leve escalofrio.

Cuando vamos caminando todo mundo lo saluda, pero el prácticamente los ignora. ¿me pregunto porque? Cuando llegamos a la cafetería miro a Delly y le suelto la mano, y el me mira confundido, le señalo a Delly con la cabeza y lo entiende. Cuando ellas nos ve, le cambia los colores del rostro. Ella se dirige hacia nosotros.

-buenos días Delly – le dice Peeta mientras se acerca para darle un beso peor ella le aparta la cara.

- no se que le miras de bueno- le dice con arrogancia y luego me queda viendo.

-voy a estar en la mesa con Finnick si me necesitas- le dice Peeta.

Voy caminando a la par de el, y todo el mundo nos mira, odio ser el centro de atención, el me apresura el paso, colocando una mano, en la espalda baja. Cuando llegamos a la mesa, inmediatamente indentifico a Finnick, es el mas guapo de la mesa. Rubio con ojos verdes, Annie parace ser su novia. Ella es pelirroja.

-tu eres Katniss ¿cierto? – pregunta Finnick señalando con uns cuchara.

- ella misma- contesto

-todo mundo esta hablando de ti, tanto que ya conozco tu vida, eres del 12, tu padremurio, te mudaste al 4, regresaste. ¿sabes? Yo soy del cuatro.

Eso me llama mucho la atención. Me empieza a contar muchas cosas del 4, tenemos una platica muy amena, miro a Peeta de reojo, veo que solamente esta revolviendo la comida de su plato.

-y dime ¿haz dejado algún corazón roto en el 4? Mira que a Annie le gusta compartir- me dice mientras levanta sus cejas y en un tono coqueto- su pregunta me recuerda a lo que dijo Peeta y lo miro, veo que tiene toda su atención en mi.

- si, mi novio, ¿conoces a Sebastian Morelli?- le pregunto

Finnick se atraganta y me queda viendo con los ojos muy abierto. ¿Qué dije?

-¿estás hablando de los Morelli que yo conozco?- me mira asombrado- ellos prácticamente nadan en dinero, son dueños de la mayoría de empresas en el 4.

Yo también me atraganto, no sabía eso de él.

-no lo sabía- le contesto

-ahora lo sabes- me dice con una sonrisa- haz cazado un pez gordo, cielito

-uhhhhh….tal parece que no lo conoces mucho…- dice Peeta con arrogancia.

Ese comentario de Peeta hace que me hierva la sangra.

-¿sabes Peeta?- le digo con una sonrisa fingida- eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Me paro de la mesa con decisión, mientras escucho como Finnick comienza con el clásico "uhhh, eso dolió". En estos momentos no se con quién estoy más enojada, si con Sebastián por mentirme o con Peeta con sus estúpidos comentario. Cuando llego al salón de clases, elijo el penúltimo asiento de una fila y le escribo un mensaje a Sebastián.

*cuando pensabas decirme que tu familia es dueña de casi todas las empresas del cuatro*

A los minutos me cae su respuesta.

*¿Acaso te lo dijo tu AMIGO? Además esa eran una de las cosas que te quería decir hoy*

Eso fue un golpe bajo, a lo lejos escucho el timbre, no tarda en venir Peeta. Cuando lo veo entrar al salón de clases, me busca con la mirada, y para mi mala suerte se sienta atrás mío.

En toda la clase siento como unos ojos azules se clavan en mi nuca. Cuando suena la campana no dudo en pararme de un golpe.

-Katniss- dice Peeta.

Me doy vuelta y lo quedo viendo mal. Si las miradas mataran el estaría en el purgatorio.

-¿Qué quieres? – le escupo- ¿y?- le digo después de un tiempo- mira no tengo tu tiempo, tengo que ir a casa a hablar con MI novio.- le recalco la palabra MI.

- estas realmente enojada- dice en un susurro- en la cafetería, no medí lo que te dije, es que… no se cómo decírtelo… solamente te quiero pedir perdón. ¿Empezamos de nuevo?

Lo miro muy irritada. Tuerce la boca haciéndose notar sus hoyuelos, esos que me gustan mucho.

-sí, está bien, sabes que no tengo paciencia. me tengo que ir, te veo mañana.

Salgo a toda prisa del salón, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. De camino a mi casa, alguien viene atrás mío, se que es Peeta porque es muy ruidoso, ¿todo estoy notando todo esos detalles? Sacudo mi cabeza y apresuro el paso, pero todavía viene atrás mio y se que se me va a acercar a platicar, tomo mi celular y llamo a Sebastian.

-¡hola amor!- digo con emoción para que Peeta escuche- puedes conectarte ahora, voy llegando a mi casa.

-claro, ahora enciendo mi laptop.

Decido no reclamarle por el mensaje para que Peeta no escuche. Cuando entro a mi casa, me dirijo a mi cuarto y enciendo mi laptop. Miro por la ventana y Peeta está sentado en las gradas de su casa. Decido ignóralo y llamar a Sebastián.

-hola, respecto al mensaje que me enviaste, cuando vengas te presentare a mi amigo Peeta Mellark, es simplemente un amigo de la infancia, no es nada comparado a lo de tu familia- lo riño

-hola a ti también – me dice con sarcasmo- espero conocerlo, ese es uno de los motivos de mi llamada no quería tener mas secretos contigo y para decirte que…

-¿el que?

-hoy Mitchell me beso…

**AHHHH YO SE QUE ME QUIEREN MATAR**


	12. Reencuentros

**HOLA PERDON QUE NO HE PODIDO ACTUALIZAR, EL PROBLEMA HA SIDO LA UNIVERSIDAD QUE ESTOY A PUNTO DE EMPEZARLA Y ESTOY PREPARANDO TODO, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO. DEJEN SUS REVIEWS ME DAN MUCHO ANIMOS.**

Se me nubla la vista, mientras el me mira midiendo mi reacción. En un ataque de ira, cierro la pantalla de mi laptop de un golpe. Empiezo a dar vueltas por mi cuarto, yo sabía que Mitchell iba intentar hacer algo con Sebastián, tan típico de ella.

Salgo de mi casa, siento que me estoy asfixiando dentro de ella, he bajado tan de prisa que se me ha olvidado el suéter pero no regreso por él. Llego hasta la fuente cerca de mi casa. ¿Acaso este día va de mal a peor? No resisto más, y empiezo a llorar. Cubro mi cara con mis manos, mientras empiezo a titiritar de frio. Unos pasos se acercan a mi, se que es Peeta, en el poco tiempo que lo conozco he notado que hace mucho ruido mientras camina. El coloca algo pesado en mis hombros, es una manta, y me abraza con sus brazos cálidos. Me doy la vuelta y nos miramos fijamente, pero rompo a llorar, y me escondo en su cuello, mientras el empieza a sobarme la espalda. Después de unos minutos en la misma posición me separo de él.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunta preocupado

Asiento con la cabeza

-yo solo…- tengo un nudo en la garganta.

Cuando levanto mi cabeza para verlo a los ojos, algo hace que me acerque a él, pero una tormenta de nueve empieza, me estremezco y el vuelve a abrazarme. Me sigue mirando un tanto confundido, agarra mi mano para poder pararme y me pega a su cuerpo, huele a canela, un olor característico de su pan, el cual empiezo a amar. Me coloca una mano en la cintura para poder acercarme a el. El me dirige hacia mi casa. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa, lo invito a una taza de chocolate caliente.

-mama, ya llegue- le digo

-aquí en la cocina- dice- hola Peeta que placer verte- le dice mientras lo mira

- hola señora Everdeen, Katniss me ha invitado a pasar.

Así pasamos el resto de la tarde tomando chocolate caliente con pan el cual Peeta trajo en la mañana. Cuando llega Prim, empieza a hablar con Peeta. Mientras miro a Peeta hablando con Prim, noto sus labios los cuales estuve a punto de besar. ¿Qué esta pasando conmigo? El tiene novia y yo tengo novio, no puedo hacer eso ¿o sí?. La vibración de mi celular me saca de mi ensoñación y contesta sin ver quien es.

-alo – digo mientras sigo viendo a Peeta, y el me mira curioso.

-hola, ¿estás bien?- ah claro es Sebastián- no me dejaste explicarte que sucedió. Estábamos en clases de primeros auxilios y Mitchell fue mi compañera, y ella se aprovechó de la situación.

Peeta sigue viéndome curioso, no sé que contestar. Pero hay algo en mi que dice que no crea en todo lo que el me esta diciendo.

-ahhh… eso tiene sentido ahora- le digo con sarcasmo- solo mantente alejada de ella ¿si?

-cla.. claro – titubea- y recuerda que falta un dia menos para verte

Sonrió, me despido de el, Peeta continua con su mirada clavada en mí, pero con el ceño fruncido. Se para inmediatamente agradeciendo a mi mama por el chocolate, me mira cuando pasa al lado mío, pero no me dirige la palabra. ¿y ahora que hice?

Después de su partida tan extraña me dirijo a mi cuarto, me asomo por la ventana y lo veo en su cuarto, sentado en su cama con las manos en su cabeza. ¡Este chico sí que es raro! Me voy a mi cama y me duermo inmediatamente.

Me levanto a las 6 de mañana, hoy es sábado, decido ir a caminar al bosque, aquel bosque en el cual iba con mi padre. Me pongo mis botas, un suéter de lana y la cazadora de mi padre. Recojo mi arco y flechas nuevas.

Cuando me adentro al bosque, decido ir al bosque para recordar a mi padre. El lago esta congelado pero todavía esta aquella cabaña donde entrabamos con mi papa. Alguien se está asomando, tomo mi arco y apunto.

-¿catnip?- me dice

Solo alguien puede llamarme así, o mejor dicho, solo alguien me dice así. Me doy la vuelta y ahí esta Gale, con unas cuantas ardillas en la mano. Más alto de lo que recordaba e incluso más guapo.

-ella misma- contesto

Se me acerca como sé que se acerca a sus presas, cuando esta más cerca me da un tímido y corto abrazo.

-¿Cuándo regresaste? ¿Viene tu familia contigo?- me pregunta muy emocionado.

-vine anteayer y sí, mi mama y Prim vinieron conmigo, mejor dicho nos mudamos aquí.

-¡oh! Que gran sorpresa. ¿Lo sabe mi madre?

-no, no lo sabe... ¿y tu que tal estas?

Tomamos asiento en nuestra roca de siempre, empezamos a platicar de esto y aquello, recordando cuando cazábamos. Resulta que él ahora trabaja en las minas los días de la semana y los fines de semana viene a cazar. Le cuento de todo menos de Sebastián. El tiempo se ha ido volando, mientras miro el cielo ocultarse. Lo invito a mi casa a saludar a mi mama y Prim y para poder comer, ya que me estoy muriendo de hambre. Cuando entramos a la residencial, Peeta va saliendo de su casa, cuando me ve con Gale, frunce el ceño y vuelve a entrar a su casa azotando la puerta. Miro a Gale y tiene una sonrisa sarcástica en la cara. ¿Y a estos dos que les pasa?

Cuando entramos a la casa, mi mama esta en la sala y cuando mira a Gale inmediatamente se para.

-¿Gale? Que grande estas y que guapo- dice mi mama

- hola y gracias. Andaba en el bosque y me encontré con Katniss y ella me invito a venir.

-oh que sorpresa, estaba muy preocupada por ella ya que no venía.- dice mi mama con una sonrisa sin quitarle la vista a Gale.

Lo invita a cenar. Mientras estamos cenando dice algo que me deja sin palabras.

-oye…- hace una pausa mientras mastica- ustedes dos hacen una muy bonita pareja- me ruborizo inmediatamente mientras me atoro con mi comida- incluso tendrían unos niños muy bonitos.

¿Qué? Acaso mi mama se está volviendo loca. Pero la respuesta de Gale me sorprende más.

-por mí no habría problema….- dice mientras me mira

**REVIEWS TIME**

**Sinsajoforever**** : MUY PRONTO VIENE UN POV Y CON RESPECTO A SEBASTIAN A MI NO ME CAE MAL, PERO DELLY SI (MALDITA) GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW**

**katnisspeetax100pre: PEETA QUIERE ESTAR CON KAT TE LO ASEGURO, PERO…. NO TE PUEDO ADELANTAR NADA. ARRUINARIA LA SORPRESA.**


	13. Averiguando

**HOLA AQUI OTRO CAPITULO. ENJOY!**

Luego de esa confesión, no sé qué sentí, ¿furia? ¿Alegría? ¿Esperanza? No lo se, solo se que minutos después que se fue Gale, le reclame a mi mama.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?- le reprocho

-Katniss, él siempre estuvo enamorado de ti. Lo sabes, y tal perece, por la manera que te mira, que las cosas no han cambiado mucho.

-tu sabes muy bien que tengo novio.- le digo mientras la quedo viendo mal- ¿sabes qué? Mejor ahórrate tus comentarios.- me levanto de donde estaba y me dirijo a mi cuarto con pasos decididos.

Enciendo mi laptop y me pongo a escuchar música lo más alto posible, de manera que no pueda escuchar un mis propios pensamientos. Luego de varios minutos mientras estoy tarareando canciones, escucho una llamada entrante, levanto la cabeza es Sebastián, ¿lo ignoro? ¿Contesto? Escucho que la llamada termina pero segundos después vuelve a llamar, esta vez decido no ignorarlo.

-hola Kat- me dice sonriendo

-hola- contesto sin sentimiento alguno.

-¿sigues enojada conmigo por lo del beso?

-no- le contesto- ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué haz hecho hoy?

Tengo que empezar a hablar con el mas para que no empiece a sospechar de mí. Empieza a contarme que fue a la playa con algunos de sus amigos, pero yo no dejo de pensar viendo sus ojos color verde, que no se parecen nada a los azules de Peeta. Incluso pienso de la manera en que actuaron Gale y Peeta cuando se encontraron. ¿Por qué iba Gale sonriendo?

-kat… ¿me estas escuchando?- me pregunt sebastian, trayéndome de nuevo de mi ensoñación.

-ah…. ¿Cómo?- le pregunto despiestada.

-ah ya veo- me dice desilusionado-¿Qué tienes?

Justo lo que quería evitar, que me preguntara que tenía.

-perdóname, es que estaba pensando en la tarea que me dejaron. – miento, pero parece que el se la cree.

-pero hoy es sábado, no deberías de preocuparte… ¿sabes qué? Haz la tarea y mañana hablamos ¿si? Descansa, te extraño y te amo.

-igual, buenas noches- y termino la llamada.

No estoy preparada todavía para decirle un TE AMO a Sebastián, pienso que eso se dice cuando realmente lo sentís, ¿o solo yo pienso eso?. Entro a mi red social y Peeta está conectado. Una chispa de esperanza crece en mí. ¿Pero qué idioteces estoy pensando? Miro hacia su ventana y el tiene su laptop. Decido enviarle un mensaje ignorando mi subconciente.

*hola*

Él no me contesta, sé que me ha ignorado, porque sigue en su laptop. A los 10 minutos contesta.

*hola*

¿Qué? ¿Tan frio? Esto no es común en el.

*¿Estás enojado conmigo? ¿He hecho algo?*

*para nada, simplemente no es mi día*

¿Acaso ese mal día tiene que ver con Gale? Tengo que investigarlo pero me gustaría estar viéndolo en este momento, porque conozco cada uno de sus gestos.

*¿Se puede saber porque?*

*departe mío no lo sabrás, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Gale?*

Ja! Ahí está mi respuesta. Entonces su enojo tiene que ver con Gale. Pero con esta incógnita yo no me quedo así que lo voy a llamar.

-hola- le digo- me puedes explicar que pasa contigo con Gale.

-no, no puedo- dice muy cortante

-¿eso es todo lo que dirás?- le pregunto y el asiente con la cabeza- entonces si es asi, no te puedo ayudar.

Nos quedamos viendo ojos azules conectados con ojos grises, abre la boca para hablar pero inmediatamente la vuelve a cerrar. Pasan los minutos y el no habla, pero continua viéndome.

-bueno, si no quieres hablar, te veo el lunes en la escuela- le digo irritada, tomando el mouse para cancelar la llamada.

-no, espera- me dice con preocupación- es que…. No es lindo de contar. Recuerdas cuando fuimos a caminar y me dijiste que era popular- asiento con la cabeza- bueno esa popularidad, es…. Gracias a el.

¿Qué significa eso?

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con sumo interés.

-es algo difícil de contar.

Noto dolor en sus ojos cuando lo miro, así que decido dejar el tema por finalizado.

-no quiero que te enojes conmigo es solo que no estoy preparado para decírtelo.

-no te preocupes- le doy una cálida sonrisa.

-¿estas segura?

-si

Seguimos viéndonos, en un cómodo silencio; ninguno dice nada, veo sus ojos azules y el empieza a sonreír y noto sus hoyuelos.

-¿de qué sonríes? ¿Tengo acaso algo en la cara?- le pregunto con ironía, mientras disimuladamente me restriego la cara.

-no, simplemente me preguntaba si… quisieras… mmm… salir conmigo- me dice rojo de la cara.

-pues no se que decirte, pero supongo que… - noto esperanza en sus ojos- es un si.

Sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-¿no tendrás problemas con Delly?

-no, claro que no, y si los tengo… pues no sé qué pasara..- dice restándole importancia- ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?- dice cambiando de tema.

-sorpréndeme- le contesto.

-está bien, paso por ti a las 10 ¿te parece?

-me parece- le contesto con una sonrisa en la cara.

Continuamos hablando un rato más, contándonos cosas y noto que no tenemos muchas cosas en común. De repente suelto un bostezo, me pongo roja al instante, él ha de pensar que me está aburriendo. Ya veo que levantarme temprano pasa factura.

-oye, ¿tanto te aburro?- dice con una sonrisa.

-¡no!, lo que pasa es que hoy me levante temprano.

-no te preocupes, ve a dormir. Sueña con ángeles, ósea conmigo, jajajajaja

-está bien, lo intentare- y me rio

Cuando termino la llamada y me duermo, pensando en mí cita con Peeta. ¿Acaso he dicho cita?

Cita solo es para aquellos que buscan una relación. ¿Cierto?

A las 8 de la mañana me despierto. Entro al baño y tomo una ducha. Cuando termino, me visto con un jean azul oscuro, una camisa anaranjada y una cazadora negra. Y mis botas para cazar. Entro a la cocina y un olor a panqueques llega a mi nariz. Y esos panqueques solo los hace Prim.

-Buenos días- digo con emoción.

-buenos días, ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy que estas tan animada? –Me dice Prim- ah, por cierto mama fue a trabajar desde temprano.

-hoy voy a salir con Peeta- digo mientras ignoro la parte de mi mama.

-¡oh! Y dime… ¿te gusta ese chico? ¿van mal las cosas con Sebastián?

Me sonrojo con su primera pregunta

-no me gusta Prim y las cosas con Sebastián van bien.

-ya veo, y si no te gusta, ¿Por qué te sonrojaste tanto?

Me ha tomado por sorpresa su pregunta, pero tiene razón. ¿Porque me sonroje? Suene el timbre de la casa y me ha salvado la campana. Voy a abrir la puerta y de nuevo me quedo sin palabras.

**HOLAAAAAA…. DE NUEVO, ¿QUIEN HABRA DEJADO A KATNISS SIN PALABRA? LO QUE SI ESTA COMPLICADO SON SUS SENTIMIENTOS PARA CON PEETA. **

Sinsajoforever** ESPERO QUE NO QUEDE MUCHO PARA QUE ANDEN JUNTOS, TENGO UNOS CAPITULOS ADELANTADOS EN MI CELULAR CON 5 CAPITULOS, LO QUE PASA ES QUE NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA PASARLOS A WORD. YO TAMPOCO SIENTO UN ODIO HACIA GALE, PERO AMOOO A PEETA, SEBASTIAN APARECERA MUY PRONTO, LO JURO. GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW. :D**


End file.
